


Sleep problems

by Victoriancrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Bottom Edward, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Porn, Top Jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: Jonathan cannot sleep because Edward will not shut up.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long night in Arkham Asylum. Edward Nygma (the Riddler), and Jonathan Crane (The Scarecrow) were lying wide awake in their respected bunks inside of their joined cell. Due to an overcrowding problem most of the less dangerous inmates were paired off to make the guards lives a little bit easier. Dr. Crane had been attempting to sleep for a good two hours on his bottom bunk though his cellmate was making that difficult on him as it appeared the guards had given the man some new sedative that early made him called down enough not to do anything  physical. The older man had to hold back a chuckle at the thought of the shorter man leaping on a guards back after the overpaid oaf had tried to relieve the infamous Riddler of his favorite green crayon. It was easier to let the man scribble on the walls and fill out blank pieces of paper with riddles than have to deal with his sporadic flailing and riddled screams.  While the new guard may have provided a few minutes of entertainment Johnathan now had to deal with his ramblings. It may have been interesting to listen too however all the man would talk about was theories about who the Batman was. In his drug induced mind Nygma was even stating how Batman could be a third personality of Harvey Dent (Two Face). Crane attempted to cover his ears with the thin puffed up piece of fabric that the staff had the nerve to call a pillow, but it was not blocking out any of the sound. Even through the small opening in the door, Crane could hear other inmates screaming for the inquisitive man to stop. Crane jumped out of his bed and reached up above him grabbing hold of the other man and yanking him off the top bunk. The thud that the other made was not that pleasant sounding, though with all the beatings the two had been put though by the Batman this one could not have hurt all that much.

 

Nygma let out a small screech as he fell before giving a glare/smile at the man standing above him. “Now now Crane, no need to spark a flash back while we are trying to ‘get better to rejoin society’ now is there?” He giggled a bit which made Crane only roll his eyes.

Rubbing a temple to try to keep the Scarecrow in him, the thin man sighed before saying “Do you realize what time it is Nygma?”

 

The laughter started up again. “Well it’s not Breakfast, Lunch Or Dinner. Activity time is after Lunch and we haven’t had Breakfast so it must be night time or would you prefer KNIGHT time, given that our shared advisory is responsible for us rotting in this cell.”

 

“Believe me Nygma the only one of us rotting is myself due to your ignescent rambling about a riddle that you have no chance of solving.”

 

The Riddler laid on the ground, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think through what the doctor had said to  him. “No, no chance of solving? NO CHANCE OF SOLVING?!”

 

Jonathan sighed ‘here it comes’ he thought to himself.

 

“I EDWARD E NYGMA THE RIDDLER, THE BRIGHTEST MIND ON THIS PATHETIC PLANET, NOT SOLVE THE IMFOMOUS BATMAN’S SECRET IDENTITY?! I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE YOU DON’T CHOKE ON YOUR GAS WHEN I REVEAL WHO BATMAN TRULY IS AND YOU REALIZE HOW WRONG YOU HAVE BEEN THIS ENTIRE TIME. BELIEVE ME CRANE YOU WILL EAT YOUR WORDS AS I”

 

Crane held up a hand which stopped the red head in mid rant. “My dear Mr. Nygma. I know who the Batman is.”

 

“Wait… you do?” Crane held back a cackle as he saw the wheels turning in the others head. Of course he had no idea who the masked man could be but if he was going to be forced to stay awake he would at least get a little revenge on the other.

 

“Of course Nygma. Only a dull stupid, small brained idiot could not see who The Batman is.” Crane leaned over the other making him appear more Scarecrow than man.

 

Nygma pushed himself back to the wall and looked up at the other. He knew that the other was not considered dangerous; then again, he has seen the thin man go completely insane with rage before and hurt even the Batman with his spindly limbs. On the other hand, Riddler had been given a lot of drugs, and at the moment, he didn't have the best amount of control. He smiled and before his incredible brain could stop him, Nygma blurted out, “Then how did you figure it out Spooky?”

 

That was the last straw for the Doctor. He reached down and, surprisingly, lifted up the shorted man to his eyelevel. “Don’t you EVER insinuate that I am an idiot Edward Nygma.” While glaring at the other he realized that No matter what he did physically to hurt the other, the drugged man would simply egg him on. Their lives were ruled by a vicious cycle of freedom, success, hurt, and imprisonment. They didn't ever get a break, and it wouldn’t hurt the other to the amount that it could without his fear toxin. He dropped the other to the ground trying to ignore the started up chatter from the other. He didn't know what to do that would give him an advantage over the other while not having any tools at all. To help him think, he tuned back into the youngers rambling.

 

“ – while also being rich enough to fund everything, meaning he could be anyone of higher wealth, though he would have to have a reason to dress up and fight crime.” Edward took a breath in preparation of his newest person to accuse of being the vigilante until he let out a yelp of surprise. “What are you doing?”

 

Jonathan had lifted up the other and placed him on the lowest bed. “Edward, do you ever shut up?” He noted the other think a bit before shrugging. Edward had calmed down a bit as he sat on the others bed. He didn't know what the mad doctor had in store for him. The last time he had sat on Crane’s bed, the villain had thrown such a fit that he had to be placed in the medical ward overnight. “Lay down.”

 

“What?”

 

Jonathan frowned not understanding why he was doing this in the first place, maybe it was because he was lonely, tired, frustrated, or maybe because he just truly did want the other to shut up. He would never admit to have become fond of the annoying boy, though it did not mean he could not relieve stress from the both of them. “I said lay down and take off your jump suit. I am going to make you shut up for good.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward laid on the thin mattress of the others bunk completely naked. The Riddler shivered in a mixture of anticipation and true coldness. His cock was starting to twitch a bit as the redhead wondered what the man could possibly be planning to do with him. Nygma knew that Crane could not have any of his horrible toxins on him, but the other knew how to manipulate people mentally. Since Edward had been one of the doctors many lab rats, he knew that the skinny man would know his weaknesses. While he waited, slowly getting harder at the mental thoughts of the other, Nygma looked at the other to try and get a read on him. The good doctor was looking at the smaller up and down almost curiously. The eyes only made the others cock harder. He could feel a squirm in his gut as he started wanting… no… needing the other to take him. It would be a lie if he denied that he found the older man attractive. Sure the doctor was skinny to a sickeningly degree, a little rat faced, and crazy beyond explanation, but he was a brilliant man, and he was probably one of the only people that the redhead could talk to who stood a chance of understanding his magnificent mind. A lump had formed in the naked man’s throat. The gulp broke the silence as Nygma opened his mouth to talk. “Crane?”

 

“Shut up.” Was all the doctor said to the other. Reaching a hand forward, the doctor started to rub the smooth, white, and unsurprisingly, hairless legs of the Riddler. The latter gasped at the surprisingly gentle touch of the usually sadistic man.

 

“Oh, Crane!” The redhead breathed out in happiness. It had been far too long since he had been sexual with anyone.

 

At once the doctor pulled away and stood up, leaving the naked man all alone on the bed in a whimpering, lonely mess. “I told you to shut up!” He sounded angry, but Edward could see how red his cheeks were. The smaller smiled intending to play along with the other until he could get away with it. Nodding slowly he spread his legs for the elder to see how excited he was for this happy turn of events. Edward was a little disappointed that the elder didn't jump straight back into bed. Instead he had simply stood there with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. The taller sighed before sitting back on the bed. “Say another word and we are finished Nygma. This will never happen again.” The redhead nodded in agreement, physically having to bite his tongue to keep from talking. “I’m glad we are in agreement.”

 

Once the hand was on the others thigh again Nygma felt his face start to heat up. The gentle touches were surprising to him, and with every moment that passed, he felt his berries going down and leaving himself open to the other. Edward had started to moan loudly at the other. Feeling the slightly raising grip on his thigh he smiled a little knowing that he was annoying the other still while holding onto his side of the deal by not talking. “Can you be quiet Nygma,” the older man hissed out. The angry fog in the air could have choked someone as the madman narrowed his eyes. “Have you no shame?” The Riddler shook his head as he let out an extra loud, exaggerated moan as the thin hand griped onto his thigh tightly. Nygma was having too much fun with this, and he truly hoped that the elder would do more. Hell, even a jerk off would be a treat at this point for the younger man.

 

Crane, on the other hand, was not impressed by the childish games of the other. As Nygma was relaxing he felt the brunettes hands grip as tight as two cuffs, and yank his legs open.  Edwards gasped excitedly at the quick treatment in the hopes that he was going to get a blow job. The excitement turned sour as he felt a sharp pain in his back. It took a while before he realized that the old man had shoved not one, but three fingers inside of his ass.  The redhead opened his mouth to cream, but a hand covered it before he could do anything. “Don’t make a noise. I’m going to give you exactly what you asked for, and then I want you to let me sleep for the rest of your night, or else you are going to feel why I am the God of Fear.” A nod of the head made the other smile and take the hand away, placing it back on the think, pale thigh. “You shave everywhere. I’m not that surprised though. Narcissistic personality with slight ptsd resulting in an ocd habit of leaving riddles to prove your worth to the world and, more importantly, yourself. Quite sad actually, then again we are all broken here.” Digging in nails like a syringe, Crane continued to plunge his fingers in and out of the other without mercy.

 

Nygma had to bite his hand to keep himself quiet. The more that the other stretched and prodded inside of his hole, the more he was starting to enjoy it. Edward couldn’t say why it felt better and better, though he suspected by a sharp pain that the doctor’s nails had cut him, and his blood was what was making the fingering hurt less. His teeth bit into his hand making a small trail of blood fall down to his sin. It must have fallen onto his bare chest because he suddenly felt a soft, wetness on his nipple. “You seem to have a low iron deficiency Nygma. I suggest you speak with a doctor here to fix that problem.”  Having his defenses down, all the redhead could do was nod at the other in agreement. Sweating hips swished back and forth to indicate that the other that he wanted more than just three fingers inside of him.

 

“Do you truly believe that you deserve more? I’ve already stooped low enough to put my tools into your vile body.” The smaller wasn’t sure if the doctor truly meant that or not, but he always go this was. Pushing down to get the digits into him deeper the Riddler hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He moaned in earnest, which was not nearly as loud as he had been moaning that night. He tried to show the other that he would not ask for ore. He wanted to have the elder fuck him and make him feel needed and special. A small whine escaped his lips as he looked at the other in the eyes, brown meeting green, and he reached up to the others prison uniform to pull on his sleeve.

 

Brown eyes rolled and Dr. Crane sighed. “Fine you brat. You win.”


	3. Chapter 3

Crane stood up, taking out three bloody fingers from the others ass. The elder looked around before simply whipping them on the wall. He reached up and pulled off his overly large one piece to reveal his all too thin physique. Anyone who didn't know the man would have assumed that he was sick or didn't eat, but Nygma had been living with the other for a month in the small cell, and seeing his scrawny ass was no surprise. The redhead bit his lip and stared at the others length. It wasn’t all that impressive, if he was being honest with himself, but it wasn’t small either. Plus it was the first cock he had seen in a while that was looking to pleasure him.

 

Jonathan looked at the other with a raised eyebrow. His member wasn’t completely erect, only getting hard from the thoughts in his head. The side of the Scarecrows mouth twitched upwards in an attempted smile as he saw Nygma’s face drop. “Looks like you aren’t as amazing as you think you are Nygma. I’m barely erect enough to fuck you.” The redness in his face caused the elder to laugh. “Oh did I strike a nerve Nygma?”

 

Edward was mentally preparing a plan of attack for when all of this was over with. He couldn’t say anything to the man yet, because his throbbing member was too much for him to handle, instead he shook his head no. As his mind raced to think of ways he could get back at the other villain, Crane took the opportunity to get back onto the bed and grab onto the smaller’s cock. “What's wrong now Edward? Are you thinking too hard?” The work hardened hands gave the others base a tight squeeze, before pulling up in a slow, purposeful motion, which caused the smaller to shake in ecstasy. “Are you usually this easy Nygma? How many of the other villains in this city have used you so easily? Or maybe its simply because you don’t have any of your silly riddles to mess with to keep your hands to yourself.”

 

The smaller couldn’t hold back anymore. Just as he was opening his to bitch the other out and defend his honor, the brunette had pushed his mouth onto his and kissed the other harshly. Nygma gasped a bit, eyes going wide at the sudden intimate act, but soon relaxed into it and enjoyed the hard stroking and kiss. The two stayed locked in the kiss until the top pulled away. “Don’t ruin it now. You are so close to getting what you want.” Giving a quick look down, Nygma realized that during the kiss the other has hardened up to almost the same amount that the Riddler had. The red anger slowly dulled to a pink as he forgot the man’s words, only thinking about what the other could, and would, do to him. “Shall we get to it? I believe you have enough liquids inside of you to act as lubrication?” The redhead should have been disgusted, or turned off of the other by insisting that the use of his own blood could work as a lubricant, though the more he spoke the more it made his cock twitch in excitement. HE nodded enthusiastically, opening up his legs to allow the other to get to him faster.

 

Taking the okay Jonathan lined himself up against the others hole and pushed in slowly. He didn't want to break the other completely and there was more than enough blood as is to keep him lubricated. The feeling of being stretched was almost too much to keep ahold of. He could feel the softness of the elder’s skin around his cock move as he pushed deeper inside of him. As he pushed into the second ring the pain subsided almost completely, allowing the cock to easily slip in the rest of the way. During the penetration Crane had pushed both of the Riddler’s legs up to his chest and started to push in and out of him as a slowly quickening pace. The feeling of his hole fluctuating made Nygma start to tear up in joy. It had been so long that he felt a connection of want and desire placed upon him.  The pain still shot up whenever the head would rub over the cut area, though it would not stop the smaller from calling the ordeal off. The two men had started to sweat as the pace had started to go into an almost needful thrusting pattern. A small tilt to the left by the top made the bottom freeze in his place. He had hit a place inside of the green eyed man that sent a burst of pleasure through his entire body.

 

“OH!” The legs that had been lying limp and doing nothing suddenly wrapped around the others thin waist. “Crane do it again!”

 

The elder tisked, “I told you to be quiet or else I would-“ The legs tightened around his small frame trying to pull him into his ass.

 

“I will be quiet. I promise! Just…. Jon, please! I need you to- OH!” Crane had thrust straight into the others prostate once more to silence the man.

 

“Fine, but you will be quiet from now on. Do you understand me?” The other wasn’t paying attention, but rather squirming in delight as he continuously assaulted the prostate inside of the brilliant man. Crane was rather happy that he didn't hear him talk due to his panting from so much hard movement. Neither one of the two were known for their physical abilities on the battlefield, let alone in their day to day lives. With Crane lacking much muscle as is, he could not keep up the pace for a long time. Luckily Nygma had been starting to feel the expansion in his gut as the red hot feeling of pleasure tingled down to his toes. The Riddler could feel everything on his body at the same tie. He knew every part that was touching the elder man and every part that was being stretched and pushed into the shitty mattress. The redhead threw back his head as the feeling in his gut had gone straight to his cock. Reaching down he had no more time than to wrap his hand around his cock, until he was ejaculating all over his chest and the others. The tightness of his orgasm squeezed around Crane’s cock trying to milk him inside of the other.

 

 The doctor pulled out of him and squeezed around his base stopping his orgasm before it could happen. While the madman wanted to cum as well, he refused to allow the Riddler to thin that he needed him to get satisfaction. As Edward came down from his high, Jonathan had used the others outfit to wipe the cum off of his chest. He then quickly got dressed as a means to hide his orgasm. Once all of that was done, Crane looked down on Nygma and waited patiently.

 

The orgasm had ripped through the small man and put him into a strange daze. He had never had an orgasm that powerful before and wanted to get used to it during the time the two would share a cell. As he came down from the high the forst thing he realized was how much semen had covered his chest. It was evident that he had not relieved himself in quite a while, which he noted to keep in check from now on. The next thing he noticed was the good doctor had already gotten his clothing back on. IT annoyed him in a strange way. “Why are you already dressed?”

 

The elder huffed. He wanted to get off, though his pride wouldn't allow it until the other returned to his top bunk. “Because I am ready to go to bed,” he paused motioning to the naked man, “as soon as you get out of my bed that is.”

 

Edwards frowned. He was a bit hurt that the other didn't want to sleep with him. Sitting up he looked at the taller. “I thought we were going to-“

 

“You thought wrong Nygma.” Crane threw the Riddler’s cum stained outfit onto him. “Get dressed and go to bed. If you keep me awake any longer I will never let that happen again.” Hearing those words Edward jumped up and got dressed quickly before jumping into his bunk and lying down. “Good. Now stay silent I’m tired.”

 

Not wanting the attention to end quite yet Nygma took a leap of faith and asked quietly, “Can I have another kiss?”

 

The words made the elder stop and look up at the other in curiosity. He didn't know what the other could be up to, or if the other was truly that the other had such low self-esteem because of his abusive father that he was willing to look for attention in the near heartless man. “You truly are pathetic Edward Nygma.” He watched the others face fall and his brow furrow while he thought of a comeback before pulling hi m down a bit into a quick kiss. Though the doctor would not have minded the kiss to have been a little more personal, he didn't want to give the other an idea that he could control him, he knew the younger well enough to suspect that personality quirk. After the kiss was ended he lay down on his bed and tried to will away his erection.  

 

Nygma smiled to himself glad that he could have a hope that he would have someone to give him the desired praise and attention that he needed to survive. He still planned on getting the other back for having insulted his intelligence, but he also planned on proving himself to the other so he could be congratulated and praised some more. 

 

The two drifted to sleep waiting for the guards to wake them up for breakfast in the morning. Both secretly hoped that the other would initiate the same contact tomorrow night before bed.


End file.
